Lack of alertness due to operator fatigue is a major cause of job failure and accidents such as in moving vehicles. Numerous efforts have been made to monitor operator fatigue, especially for long haul trucking where even a momentary lapse of consciousness can lead to catastrophic loss of life and property. These efforts typically visually monitor the operator and/or require the operator to perform a task, such as striking a button on the dashboard. Such techniques are often expensive and/or ineffective.
Alertness may also adversely affect other individuals such as students and workers. When alertness diminishes in fatigued individuals, these individuals may not be able to stay awake. Techniques for monitoring and assisting such individuals are desirable.